thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Porn This Way
Dubs lets everyone know that their way of watching porn is unique and ok. Lyrics ''Mr. Perfect It doesn't matter if you fuck her, or capital H-E-R Just put your phones up Cause you watch porn this way, bitches 1: Dubs My momma told me when I was young We are all porn stars Beadie beads rolled up, got my Pornhub on Whip out in the classroom boy "There's nothing wrong with stroking what you are" She said, "Cause it will grow perfect, babe" "So hold your head up boy and you'll nut far, Listen to me when I say" Dubs I'm stroking it in my way This arm makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just stroke your shit and you're set I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way Mr. Perfect Oh there is some other way Bitches I watch porn this way Bitches I watch porn this way Oh there is some other Bitches I watch porn this way I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way This one's a drag - this one's a queen Hey, that's my hoe - bitch, where you been This one's a hag - this one's a teen This one! 2: Dubs Get yourself lotion And show your friends Whip it out, rejoice the truth In the religion of the unashamed I must expose myself, respect my youth A straight male's penis is not a sin Believe capital H-E-R (Whore, whore, whore) I love my life she loves this big dick and Enfoncer les femmes est pas difficile ''Dubs I'm stroking it in my way This arm makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just stroke your shit and you're set I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way ''Mr. Perfect Oh there is some other way Bitches I watch porn this way Bitches I watch porn this way Oh there is some other Bitches I watch porn this way I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way ''Dubs & Mr .Perfect This one's a drag, this one's a queen Computer's broke, I'm filled with steam They're black, white, beige, oily descent The lesbians and horny gents Internet disabilities, Makes you more horny, come to me please Rejoice and stroke yourself today Cause bitches you watch porn this way No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered wife I'm on the right track bitches, I watch porn to survive. No matter black, white, engaged Pornhub, tasty blacks is bae I'm on the right track bitches, I watch porn to be brave. Dubs I'm stroking it in my way This arm makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just stroke your shit and you're set I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way ''Mr. Perfect Oh there is some other way Bitches I watch porn this way Bitches I watch porn this way Oh there is some other Bitches I watch porn this way I'm on the right track, bitches I watch porn this way ''Dubs I watch porn this way hey! I watch porn this way hey! I'm on the right track bitches I watch porn this way hey! I watch porn this way hey! I watch porn this way hey! I'm on the right track bitches I watch porn this way hey! Away: Mr. Perfect Same PNA, watch porn this way Same PNA, watch porn this way Trivia * Though not apart of The B. Brothers, Jalen asked for this track to be apart of their new album Sleeping Mally.